psychopassfandomcom-20200222-history
0302 Teumessian Sacrifices
'Teumessian Sacrifices ' is the second episode of Psycho-Pass 3. Episode 2 begins with a short recap of Episode 1 with Shindo and Ignatov at the airport in the morning. Shindo does a Mental Trace at the rail and sees the red fox superimposed over the figure of the man who shot the video of the transport crash. Ignatov brings Shindo out of the trance with the words, "The rain is over." Shindo says they now know the perpetrator's method and motive. At the Nona Tower, Shindo explains that the crash was the result of 17 separate errors despite the fact that neither the crew nor mechanics on board have clouded hues because none of them knew of their roles in the plot to murder Rick Fellows. Even the culprit couldn't be certain of the exact outcome, although it was only a choice between Fellows' death of his Psycho-Pass deterioration. Hinakawa points out that Fellows was a genius who figured things out for myself. Shindo then explains in detail how an old-fashioned means of manipulating mortgages with subprime lending practices created a real estate "bubble" that ended with a global economic crash and its concurrent suffering for those who could least afford it while the elite profited. Sasagawa and Yonehara recreated this scenario in the Sibyl society. Karanomori mentions that the problems that erupted in the old era served as the origins of the global conflict that emerged thereafter. When the team inquires about apprehending the criminals, they're told they can't because their Psycho-Passes are clear; however, Shindo and Ignatov go to Chief Shimotsuki and ask for the information to be leaked to audit agencies who will raise questions. Shimotsuki says the PSB will be in trouble if their theory proves wrong, but when the pair accepts full responsibility, she relents. Scene skip to Sasagawa and Yonehara meeting in a posh apartment. Yonehara is frightened by an upcoming audit, but Sasagawa is sanguine about unfolding events saying he will use his Foreign Affairs contacts to protect their assets. Yonehara still frets as Sasagawa dismisses those hurt by the scheme as deserving their fate, like sheep eaten by hungry foxes. He then gives Yonehara an address and leaves as Yonehara cringes and weeps on the floor. The PSB team is called to Yonehara's apartment as his Psycho-Pass rises to dangerous levels, but he's escaped to an undeployed district of the city. There, Yonehara meets with an old gangster named Numakura who tells his henchmen to take Yonehara to a place where the PSB can't follow. Said place turns out to be an organ harvesting lab. The team arrives in the district, unable to employ wireless Dominators. Ignatov, Irie and Tenma head off to speak with Numakura at Irie's mention of him while Shindo, Kisaragi and Hinakawa bring in a power relay drone. Kisagari wants to wait for back-up, but Shindo says there's no time and tells them to bring the relay drone to the meet-up point before launching into a parkour sprint through back alleys, running cable all the way. Inside Numakura's locale, Ignatov's team grapples with the Numakura and his gang. Even after the men are quelled, Numakura pulls out a firearm and begins shooting at Ignatov who manages to avoid being hit until he hears Shindo's voice signifying power is available for the Dominator. Aiming the now-live weapon, he hears Numakura's Crime Coefficient is over 300. He hesitates as Numakura insults his immigrant background, then disintegrates the man. Yonehara is dead, but his body is whole. Karaomori signals the location of Sasagawa to Ignatov. Ignatov contacts Shimotsuki who tells them to return to HQ if they want to know why. Much to her surprise, Shindo "accidentally" loses the call and they pursue Sasagawa anyway. Shimotsuki is seen speaking with Frederica Hanashiro of Foreign Affairs who advises her to get her team out of harm's way. Shimotsuki, annoyed, heads after them. Knowing Sasagawa will be attempting to leave Japan, the PSB team heads to the airport. Ignatov tells the Enforcers to stay put, though Irie and Tenma follow just the same. Shindo and Ignatov enter a waiting area and run into Ginoza and Kogami, who they don't know. Ignatov takes on Ginoza who proves a tough opponent. Irie and Tenma arrive and take over the fight until Kogami shows that he's carrying a sidearm. Shindo then pulls his Dominator on Kogami and learns that the man is a Special Investigator for the Ministry of Foreign Affairs Operations Department and that Sasagawa didn't get away after all. Hanashiro reports that Sasagawa is in custody and the info is related to Ignatov. When Hinakawa and Kisaragi join them, Ginoza waves to his former workmate. Kogami hands Shindo Sasagawa's business card which depicts a fox logo, telling him there are more foxes to be caught. On the tarmac outside, Ginoza and Kogami encounter Shimotsuki. Ginoza calls her "Inspector," a rank at which she bridles, adding that she hates Hanashiro for poaching her capable officers. They banter as Kogami moves on. As Ginoza leaves, Shimotsuki asks if he's seen Tsunemori to which he answers no, but he knows what he needs to be doing for her, a reflection on their continued friendship. After they leave, Shindo and Ignatov arrive, asking about the two men. They're told of Ginoza's and Kogami's former affiliation with Unit One, a fact they find intriguing, but impressive. Meanwhile, Selfie-man is seen observing everything remotely. Scene skip to the Holo Hall where the current round is over and XXX says the sacrifice of an inspector to Foreign Affairs was necessary, but he's surprised Shizuka predicted it. Lady says it's necessary for Bifrost's security. The next round will be dealt by Shizuka. At HQ the following day, Hanashiro is seen via screen telling Shimotsuki that transpired events were, in fact, the result of Tsunemori's actions. Shimotsuki resists acknowledging this but says she will receive her fair judgment one day. Meanwhile, she'll hunt foxes in Japan. Shindo and Ignatov visit Adele Fellows in order to tell her that Sibyl has decided she may remain in Japan. Shindo finally decipers Rick Fellows laptop and Adele hears his final message to her. That evening, at home, Shindo sits at his laptop and looks at one of his father's business cards. It reads, "Atsushi Shindo" and bears the icon of a fox, just like Sasagawa's card. Ignatov is also seen at home with his wife. He promises to find the truth to a person he calls "Akira." Scene skip to Tsunemori who is seated with her laptop reading what appears to be another report from Hinakawa who she asks to help Shindo and Ignatov in their mission. Her thoughts reveal that she is awaiting judgment and wonders what society will think when they learn the truth about how society is being handled. Scene skip to Shindo's home where the Inspector sleeps in his car. He dreams of being watched by a fox/man creature. Waking from slumber, he watches the television where political campaign news is playing. Scene skip to a man crawling along a multi-story building's ledge before falling to his death. The following day, the PSB team is sent to investigate. It's learned that the victim is Kojo Tsuchiya, former professor of neuroscience who was receiving psychological care for hue deterioration. In Tsuchiya's hotel room, they find a cell phone, a cracked television screen and fingerprints on the window glass and the entry door. Shindo initiates a Mental Trace by inserting earphones and saying the phrase, "It's raining," while listening to a sound pattern. Tenma is curious about the process and when he scans Shindo, he's shocked to see the Inspector's hue clouding, but return to normal when he comes out of the trace. Like with the transport accident, a string of coincidental malfunctions has led to Tsuchiya's demise. Karanomori tells them that Tsuchiya was on the psychological care staff of Karina Komiya, an idol and gubernatorial candidate in the upcoming election. Ignatov mentions that they should also speak with Kosuke "Heracles" Yakushiji, another candidate. It's decided that Ignatov will speak with Yakushiji, Shindo with Komiya. Ignatov and Tenma find Yakushiji at a human versus robot boxing match where Yakushiji spectates and later, self-promotes his candidacy. He's a genetic elite and supports isolationist policy for Japan. Shindo learns about Komiya's background as an entertainer-turned-politician and wonders why she left her singing career at its height. Irie says they're mainly figureheads but still have influence with Sibyl. He adds his own curiosity about Komiya being the only member of her former band who didn't become a latent criminal. Meeting with Kamiya, she tells the pair that Tsuchiya was skilled but became obsessed with her, thus clouding his hue. Shindo and Irie ask to see Tsuchiya's lab and she agrees. The interview ends and as Komiya and he assistant leave, Shindo notices something off about the young woman. He tells Irie that she has mentalist training and could be a menace.